El traidor, el rubio o gaara
by saiki19
Summary: HINATA ES MANDADA A UNA MISION A SUNA JUNTO CON NARUTO, SAI, KIBA, SHINO, NEJI Y SHIKAMARU SIN EMBARGO EN EL CAMINO SE ENCONTRARA ALGO MUY INTERESANTE Y CON KIEN SE QUEDA HINATA? DE NUEVO ESTA A VOTACION SASUKE O GAARA?
1. Cap 4: UnA MaLa eStApA

CAPITULO 4: UnA MaLa eTaPa

-Gaara despierta- la casi tierna voz de Shukaku levantaron el subconsciente de Gaara

-¿Qué quieres Shukaku?- con voz somnolienta, Gaara podía escuchar a Shukaku mas de cerca casi como si le estuviera susurrando algo al oído

-Mmm, solo recordarte que hoy será nuestro mejor día en cuanto salga el sol- la sonrisa de Shukaku se dibujo en la mente de Gaara haciendo que este abriera los ojos rápidamente, para luego calmarse, sentarse en su cama y empezarse a sobar la sien

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto un poco extrañado pues Shukaku no lo molestaba… a menos que, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del chico al recordar esa fecha y lo que acontecía con esta

-¿Cómo que de que hablo?- arrastrando las palabras Shukaku se acercaba poco a poco al corazón de Gaara -Hace tres días que llego ella- sabiendo a donde quería llegar Gaara trato de volver a dormir cerrando los ojos, pero Shukaku se apareció en ese momento en su mente

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Ella no tiene nada que ver- Dijo para tratar de mostrar que eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto

-No te hagas, sabes que lo nuestro ya viene y que ella tiene mucho que ver, de hecho ella es el todo en este momento para los dos ¿o no?- Sabiendo lo que el muchacho quería hacer Shukaku trato de incitarlo más

-No quiero hablar de eso y ya salte de mi mente quiero dormir- A sabiendas de que ya no iba a poder engañarlo trato de pensar en otra cosa, pero Shukaku se lo impedía

-¿Como que no quieres hablar?, ¡claro que quieres!- un poco exaltado Shukaku trato de hacer que Gaara no cerrara su mente para evadirlo, aunque claro que eso no lo podría lograr

-No Shukaku y ahora déjame dormir- tratando inútilmente de cerrar su mente, podía ver al mapache

-vamos Gaara recuerda que también te dijeron que ya debías de conseguir esposa ¿no lo recuerdas? Tienes a la candidata perfecta-dijo poniendo en su mente la imagen de Hinata

-Enserio Shukaku quiero dormirme- dijo tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pero no pudo, las imágenes de Hinata seguían apareciendo

-No, yo no quiero dormir cuando salga el sol será el momento de atacar, de hecho ninguno de los dos queremos dormir, los dos queremos atacar-arrastrando las palabras logro que Gaara se enfadara

-No Shukaku ¡¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ!!-Ya completamente desesperado le grito a Shukaku, por no saber si en verdad podría controlar sus impulsos cuando viera a Hinata

-Bueno si no quieres pues tan fácil como decirle a Temari que te amarre a la cama

-No ella no tienen por que enterarse de esto, es algo que yo puedo solucionar- Lo que le pasaba siempre había sido un secreto, nunca se lo quiso comentar a nadie, pues si bien le había costado trabajo que lo aceptaran en su aldea, ahora con eso seria de nuevo rechazado y el ya no quería sentir ese horrible frio en su corazón que le recordaba su soledad, siempre había solucionado eso solo y no quería arruinarlo todo en ese momento, pero no sabia si en realidad podría controlar sus instintos

-Si lo podrías solucionar con tan solo darme el gusto de complacer nuestros instintos por una vez- comento adivinando los pensamientos del pelirrojo

-Ya cállate y déjame dormir- ya mas calmado volvió a cerrar los ojos

-Mmm- un suspiro de satisfacción salió de la boca del Shukaku

-¿Que?- Extrañado por el suspiro volvió a abrir los ojos

-Ya esta saliendo el sol, ¿no lo sientes?- dijo en el momento en el que por el cuerpo de Gaara algún tipo de satisfacción lo recorrió

-Shukaku deja esto ¿quieres?

-No, no quiero

-Vamos yo se que te quieres divertir tanto como yo- se burlaba Shukaku pues sabia que el deseo estaba empezando a dominarlos, y que con Hinata cerca esto iba a ser incontenible y sabia también que Gaara no resistiría mucho tiempo

-Shukaku, por piedad déjame dormir- rogando el pelirrojo se volvió a acostar tratando de dominar sus impulsos

-¿Dormir?, pero si ya amaneció y en cuanto la veas podrás desatar tus deseos

Gaara sabia que tenía razón y que no podría evitar sentir ganas de hacerla suya en cuanto la viera pero, al menos por ese día trataría de evitarla a toda costa, en eso estaba cuando escucho la voz de Temari

-¿Gaara?, ¿estas bien?- pregunto un poco preocupada pues Gaara ya se había tardado en bajar

-Si Temari, pero no entres no me siento bien- tratando de engañar a su hermana

-Oye quieres que te traiga de desayunar

-Si por favor

-Bueno en un momento te subo la comida

Gaara se quedo pensativo, no quería que nadie supiera acerca de su problema, toda la culpa la tenia Shukaku, sabia que tenia razón acerca de Hinata pero no la quería lastimar, no quería que ella huyera de el como tantas personas lo habían hecho antes, pero el ruido en la puerta lo espanto

-Pu…puedo pasar- al escuchar la voz de Hinata Gaara se paralizo, genial dijo en voz baja, lo primero que no quería ver y lo primero que a Temari se le ocurre mandar

-Va a ser un buen desayuno- dijo burlón el mapache

-¡VETE!- Dijo Gaara tratando de parecer grosero y hostil para que Hinata se espantara y se fuera, pero eso no paso

-Pero Temari san me dijo que se sentía mal y yo pues soy medico ninja

"Esto es perfecto" comento Shukaku e el interior de Gaara, "dile que te cure"

-No, no lo necesito, por favor vete- un poco mas calmado pensó que si no la veía, no pasaba nada, pero ese pensamiento se esfumo al ver que la puerta se abría, pero para su alivio lo único que entro fue un brazo con una charola y unos cuantos platos con comida

-Bueno aunque sea coma, de seguro se siente mal por que ayer no ceno

-Gracias-fue lo único que pronuncio y se trato de calmar, pero no importo que solo fuera su brazo su instinto se desato

-¿ahora lo ves?

-¿Ver que?

-Con tan solo ver su brazo, solo su brazo, no solo mis instintos, también los tuyos se desencadenaron y en eso no tuve que ver yo

-Eso no es verdad-siseo Gaara en un intento fallido de convencerlo

-Vaya, eso me pareció mas para convencerte a ti que para convencerme a mi

En el hotel estaba Naruto muy pensativo cosa que le extraño mucho a Shikamaru pues por lo regular estaba muy hiperactivo, quejándose de que no había ramen o simplemente molestando por no tener entrenamiento

-Naruto ¿te sientes mal?

-No, por que

- Es que te veo algo raro

-Ah es que estaba pensando en Hinata

-¿Hinata?

-Si, sabes en realidad nunca la había tomado muy enserio como chica pues antes la única era Sakura, hasta ahora, nunca la había notado

-Que problemático, sabes Naruto todos en aldea sabíamos que a Hinata le gustabas

-¿de verdad?- dijo extrañado pues la verdad nunca lo había notado

-¿Qué no lo sabias?

-No

-Claro se notaba a leguas, hasta pensábamos que tu también lo sabias

-Pues no, pero ahora ya noto muchas cosas

-Como el que todos, claro me excluyo ¿quieren algo con ella?

-Si exacto, pero no se

-¿no sabes que?

-Por que no la vi antes

-No lo se las cosas pasan siempre por algo

-Pues supongo y que vas a hacer con Temari, que no la ibas a ver hoy- dijo sonriendo al ver que Shikamaru se ponía completamente rojo

-¿De que hablas Naruto?

-Vamos es mas obvio que nada

-Solo venimos aquí de misión

-Si claro

Después de mucho pensarlo Gaara supo que el bijuu tenía razón, así que con la arena empezó a buscar a Kankuro y cuando lo encontró prácticamente lo arrastro hacia su habitación

-¿No tienes una forma mas simple y menos dolorosa de mandarme a llamar?- Al ver que Garra no contestaba decidió preguntar -¿Para que me querías Gaara?- entrando el castaño miro algo extrañado a su hermano menor pues no solía ser así

-Necesito que me sustituyas estos tres días

-¿Qué? ¿Tres días?

-Si es que no puedo salir de aquí

-No puedes, o no quieres

-No se trata de eso, solo obedéceme

-De acuerdo ¿Me necesitas para otra cosa?

-No ya puedes irte

-Ok

Kankuro salió de la habitación de Gaara, y se pregunto el porque no quería salir de su habitación, hasta que choco con Hinata

-Lo…lo siento- un poco sonrojada Hinata agacho la mirada

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, a propósito quería saber si ¿quisieras salir conmigo hoy?

-Me gus…taría pero no pue…do, tengo… que ir con… mi equipo, podría hablar con Gaara sama- la verdad le gustaría decirle que no pero en su casa, desde siempre le habían enseñado a ser educada, no importando lo que pasara

-Entiendo, Gaara esta en su habitación

Kankuro siguió bajando las escaleras y Hinata fue a paso lento hacia donde estaba Gaara, cuando llego toco la puerta pero nadie le respondió, un sentimiento de preocupación la invadió y decidió entrar pero había algo que estaba atracando la puerta para impedir que alguien entrara, iba a usar su byakugan cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta de la entrada así que bajo y al abrir la puerta vio a Shino, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Neji y Shikamaru en la entrada

-Hola Hinata ¿Esta Temari?- Dijo Shikamaru con su típica expresión de flojera

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te han hecho algo? ¿Te han dicho algo? ¿Ta han hecho proposiciones indecorosas?- Pregunto un muy preocupado Kiba ignorando por completo que Shikamaru había preguntado antes, pero al parecer todos estaban ansiosos de escuchar la respuesta a las preguntas que había hecho Kiba

-Que problemáticos son, es obvio que no le han hecho o dicho algo

-Shikamaru tiene razón, no se por que se preocupan tanto- Dijo Neji leyendo la expresión de Hinata

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto de nuevo Kiba

-Si- contesto Hinata pudiendo ver en casi todos una expresión de alivio en sus rostros, casi podría jurar que hasta en el reflejo de los ojos de Neji también había algo de alivio

Sin previo aviso Naruto jalo a Hinata del brazo dejando atrás a los otros escuchando un lejano "luego nos vemos", todos se quedaron atónitos, hasta el mismo Shikamaru, nunca imagino que Naruto hiciera eso, pero a lo lejos se podían ver unos ojos rojos que solo observaban al rubio

Continuara…

HOLA, DISCULPEN EL RETRASO DE ESTE CAPITULO PERO TUVE UNOS PEQUEÑOS INCONVENIENTES, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, PROMETO QUE EL OTRO LO VOY A SUBIR PRONTO, Y POR FAVOR DEJENME REVIEWS ¿¿¿SI???, ES QUE A ALGUIEN NO LE GUSTO MI HISTORIA Y NECESITO SUS COMENTARIOS EN FIN NOS VEMOS EL PROX CAP: La oPoRtUnIdAd dEl RuBiO


	2. La OpORtUnIdAd DeL RuBiO

CAPITULO 5: LA OPORTUNIDAD DEL RUBIO Y LOS CELOS DEL TRAIDOR

Sin previo aviso Naruto jalo a Hinata del brazo dejando atrás a los otros escuchando un lejano "luego nos vemos", todos se quedaron atónitos, hasta el mismo Shikamaru, nunca imagino que Naruto hiciera eso, pero a lo lejos se podían ver unos ojos rojos que solo observaban al rubio

Sai: ¿Qué demonios le pasa?- confundido veía hacia donde se habían ido

Neji: ¡Espero que no le haga nada o si no lo matare!- molesto activaba su Byakugan

Shikamaru: Que problemático, pero no creo que Naruto le vaya a hacer algo malo, es un poco torpe pero en realidad creo que no le va a hacer nada- rascándose la cabeza como normalmente lo hacia

Kiba: Pero Naruto es tan estúpido, que no sabré si en realidad le va a hacer algo o no-dijo el chico escuchando ladrar a Akamaru apoyando a su dueño y amigo

Shino: Naruto ya es impredecible- serio como siempre avanzaba unos pasos para ver si veía algo

En el camino Naruto pensaba a donde deberían ir, corrían sin rumbo, el rubio era quien guiaba a la chica, pero ni Hinata, ni Naruto hablaron, los dos estaban tensos, nerviosos y con la cara completamente roja. Después de que hubieran caminado mucho rato se detuvieron y vieron que habían llegado a las afueras de Suna

-Yo solo…- muy nervioso Naruto empezó a tocar su cabellera, no sabia exactamente que decir tenerla allí le provocaban muchos nervios, en realidad no sabia que decir, había practicado toda la noche para ese momento

- Bueno te quería decir que…-ya no le salieron las palabras

-Eto…Na…Naruto…no…cre…crees…que debe…deberíamos volver- por alguna extraña razón no quería que terminara la frase, hasta cierto punto le daba miedo que terminara aquella frase que por muchos años espero escuchar

-Los… demás…ha…han de .es...estar…pero…preocupados- aunque siempre era lo mismo tartamudeaba con el, no sabia exactamente por que lo hacia, simplemente lo hacia, era algo que ella no podía controlar, además de que sentía que su rostro ardía, y chocando los dedos (como típicamente lo hace cuando esta con el) trato de levantar la mirada pero en cuanto lo vio a los ojos, la volvió a bajar y su flequillo oculto sus ojos.

Naruto no supo que decir, tenia ganas de tocarle el cabello, abrazarla, decirle tantas cosas pero no podía, algo se lo impedía, sentía que a lo mejor no era el momento, ni el lugar, pero pensaba que si el no se lo decía ese día, ya no se lo podría decir

Por lo mientras Gaara estaba encerrado en su habitación y con la arena de Shukaku había lo grado poner un guardarropas enfrente de la puerta para que nadie entrara, era un medio seguro para que no lo molestaran un buen rato, pero cuando Hinata lo fue a buscar estuvo tentado por unos segundos a quitar el guardarropas y dejar que pasara

-Gaara, vamos a dar un paseo- arrastrando las palabras, Shukaku quería provocar a Gaara

-No- su repuesta fue cortante y fría

-Vamos no querrás que te obligue ¿o sí?- Shukaku no lo quería hacer, pero el instinto de ambos lo estaba dominando, sabia que con darle en un punto clave podría convencer a Gaara

-No me puedes obligar, y no quiero salir- Frustrado Gaara se abrazo con fuerza, como si tuviera frio, pero lo que en realidad tenía era mucho miedo de que en realidad sus instintos más ocultos ahora salieran a flote, y sabia que si salían la única que corría peligro era Hinata, ella… a ella era la única que no quería lastimar

-Vamos, mira si lo haces por tu voluntad, prometo no meterme con tus instintos

-¿Con mis instintos?- un poco confuso, intento ver a Shukaku en su mente

-Oh Gaara, ¿no sabes que tus instintos están dominando a los míos?

Un ambiente tenso se había creado entre los dos, pues no sabían que decir

-Si, claro regresemos a la aldea- decepcionado pero aliviado fue lo único que le salió, comenzaron a caminar a paso lento pero unos ojos negros como la noche seguían cada paso de ambos

En el camino, Naruto sentía que alguien iba siguiéndolos pero pensó que podían ser los ANBU que rodeaban a Suna, en todo el camino nuevamente el ambiente se sentía tenso, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, Hinata por su parte dejo de pensar en Naruto y comenzó a pensar en Gaara, pero noto que en ningún momento Gaara había abandonado su mente, su pensamiento fue interrumpido al sentir como Naruto se paraba enfrente de ella

-Oye ¿tienes hambre?- comento volteando hacia los lados

-No- fue lo único que comento Hinata antes de que su cuerpo la traicionara su estomago sonara ruidosamente, y ella se pusiera completamente roja

-Creo que si tienes hambre, vamos a buscar un puesto de ramen- sonriendo y tomándola de la mano caminaron un buen rato pero no encontraron nada, Hinata estaba confundida pues ese era el momento que ella había creído que seria el mas feliz de su vida, pero no era así, alguien se interponía, mejor dicho ella hacia que alguien se interponía, pues en su mente solo podía ver a Gaara y a Sasuke, ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿Qué no era Naruto el amor de su vida?, su mundo estaba hecho trizas pues lo creía ahora ya no era, otras personas ya casi ocupaban el lugar de Naruto, de repente vio que en lo alto de un edificio había un letrero que decía Comida para llevar "Ramen Suna", y pensó que seria una buena idea llevar algo para comer

-Na…Naru…Naruto-bajito espero a que el rubio volteara, cosa que no hizo pues no la escucho- Na…Naruto- hablo mas fuerte para que volteara, cosa que hizo el ojiazul inmediatamente

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es…que…ahí hay…-señalo el edificio y vio como a Naruto se le formaba una gran sonrisa

-Ah es verdad, ¿Cómo no lo vi?, No tiene caso que entremos los dos ahí, mejor yo voy ¿me esperas?

-Cla…claro- vio como Naruto se metía al edificio y cuando lo perdió de vista, sintió como la jalaban hacia un callejón que estaba cerca de donde ella estaba

-No te espantes- se escucho y esa voz tan profunda y ronca solo podía pertenecer a una persona

-¿Sasuke?- sorprendida volteo para ver (bueno, bueno sentir) a la persona que tenia enfrente

-Hola- dijo antes de besarla, casi con desesperación y un poco de miedo, miedo que Hinata sintió en ese beso

- ¿Por qué viniste?- pregunto cuando por fin se separaron

-Dime ¿Qué haces con el baka de Naruto?- los celos de Sasuke se denotaban en el tono de su voz

-Nada solo venimos a dar una vuelta ¿por?

-¿Como que por? ¿Crees que no vi cuando el idiota ese se te iba a declarar?

-Mmm ¿Creo que te estas equivocando?

-Claro que no

-Si, yo creo que no, si no se me ha declarado en tanto tiempo ¿crees que lo iba a hacer ahora?

-Si, pero ¿Por qué lo detuviste?

-Yo no…- Ya no pudo terminar la frase pues escucho la voz de Naruto llamándola- mejor me voy, luego hablamos- pero la mano de Sasuke la detuvo

-Te iré a buscar en la noche- susurro a su oído antes de besarla de nuevo

-Como quieras

Saliendo del callejón vio que Naruto seguía buscándola, así que se acerco para tocarle el brazo

-¡Hinata!- abrazándola y tocándole la cara y los brazos para ver si estaba bien- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estas bien?

-Si…lo…que...pasa…es…que…fui…al…baño- tímidamente se separo de el

-Bien, vamos a comer esto a un parque que esta muy cerca de aquí

Se fueron caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño parque iluminado muy tenuemente por cuatro lámparas que estaban en cada esquina, delimitando el parque, se acercaron a una banca que estaba ahí

-Hinata-

Al voltear la nombrada Naruto tomo su rostro y lo acerco al suyo…

Gaara estaba en su recamara y ya había quitado el guardarropa pues pensó que ya había podido calmar al Shukaku, pero seguía pensando en las palabras del bijuu

-_Oh Gaara, ¿no sabes que tus instintos están dominando a los míos?_

Ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por Shukaku

-Gaara, salgamos ahora- dijo más en exigencia que en petición

-No- de nuevo fue cortante con el

-¡SALGAMOS AHORA!- Parecía que algo estaba molestando por completo al mapache

-¿Por qué quieres salir?

-¿No te das cuenta?, ¿No lo sientes por la arena? ¿No lo hueles?

-¿QUÉ COSA?

-¿Qué tu amada Hinata esta con otro?

-¿Con otro?- confundido espero la respuesta del Shukaku

-Si, esta con Naruto

Gaara al escuchar eso perdió por completo la calma y la razón, pues de antemano sabia que Naruto por mucho tiempo fue el gran amor de Hinata y no sabia si lo seguía siendo, pero solo el poder percibir que estaban solos, sus celos salieron a flote y un huracán de arena se formo en su recamara y al desparecer el huracán, despareció Gaara…

CONTINUARA….

HOLA, DISCULPEN MI RETRASO PERO ES QUE ESTABA EN SEMANA DE EXAMENES ç_ç , PERO LO BUENO ES QUE YA PASO ESA HORRIBLE SEMANA ASÍ QUE ESPERO CONTINUARLA LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE

¿QUÉ PASARA SI SE ENCUENTREN LOS TRES? MEJOR LEAN EL SIGUIENTE CAP DEJEN REVIEWS, POR FA, YA SABEN QUE ME ALEGRA MUCHO VER SUS COMENTARIOS.

SE CUIDAN BYE


End file.
